Tale of Twin Vampires
by Dear John 15
Summary: Before Emmett was changed by Rosalie, they were really great friends. Then they hooked up and Rosalie got pregnant. Then Emmett was shocked and went on a hike alone and the bear mauled him and Rosalie found him and changed him. Then the kids. SM owns all


Chapter 2, Present day-

Jessie's POV:

I was in the woods with Megan as we ran as fast as we could. Unfamiliar voices called our name, as every time we heard them call us we could look behind our shoulders as we would sped up our running. Megan finally stopped to take a break, to catch her breath. She collapsed to the ground as she curled into a ball and started sobbing. I lied right next to her. I was trembling with fear as I started sobbing.

I wasn't going to leave my twin sister on the ground alone even if the mysterious stalker that called my name was on my trail. My sister wasn't going to die for me. I would never let that happen. If my sister died I would die too, with her, together.

"Jessie...Jessie...Jessie..." the unfamiliar voice called my name over and over.

I was scared for my sister sake. Whoever this stalker was, was going to end us right here, right now, in the middle of the woods, where no one can find our bodies, and no one can here our murderous screams.

I could only see Megan and I as we lied on the forest floor as she sobbed quietly. I was now shaking with fear as heard a rustle to my right. I looked over in that direction as I must of saw something because I let out a scream.

"Jessie...Jessie...Jessie..." the voice said as it sounded more familiar every time it repeated my name.

The voice was my father.

My eyes narrowed just enough that I could see everyone surrounding my bed like a bunch of sharks surrounding an unlucky fish. Dad was sitting on the edge of my bed as he was shaking me.

I suddenly felt relieved like twenty pounds were released from my body and threw across the room as they would never come back. Everything that just happened was a dream, a nightmare. None of it was true.

When my father saw my eyes open fully he stopped shaking me and wrapped me in a hug. "You're ok" he whispered as he rocked my back and forth.

I suddenly felt protected, safe in my father's arms as he would protect me from any harm even if that meant it would risk his life just to save mine.

"What was your dream about?" he asked me as he rocked me back and forth.

I knew that I wanted to spill my guts, and tell everyone what my dream was about, but I knew that it mean they would be over-protected of Megan and I. They would watch us on everything we do, and I mean everything.

"Nnn...nothing." I stuttered out.

I looked up at my dad as he looked down at me. His shirt was drenched with tears and sweat from me as I didn't even know I was crying.

"Come on, baby girl, you were screaming on the top of your lungs." dad whispered in a soft soothing voice which made me feel more safe.

I noticed that everyone has left except for Megan and mom who were sitting on Megan's bed.

"It was j...just a bad d...dream" I whispered.

"Edward said you have been having it every night this week, but he won't tell anyone what the dream was about."

"I know, I know, we've talked about it."

I know what I just said hurt both my mother and father. I knew and they knew I could talk to them about anything and that I would do talk to them, but some things I would ask someone else in the family for their opinion. Edward already saw my dream the way I saw it so I thought it would be easier to talk to him instead of someone else.

There was dead silence as I looked into my father's sad topaz eyes as he looked into my deep sky blue eyes. He rocked me back and forth trying to comfort me, to forget about the dream.

But for some reason I couldn't. I'd forget about it and a few seconds later it would be back in my head. It ran through my head the person's murderous sounding voice, my painful screams, Megan's softly sobbing, the greenness of the trees, everything scared me.

"Let's stop thinking about this shall we? We don't want to ruin some people's birthday." mom whispered, breaking our silence.

I looked over at our calendar which hung on the wall. It was April seventeenth Megan's and my birthday.

I groaned as I let my head fall onto my father's chest.

Megan and I have had a 'sweet sixteen' birthday party for the past ten years. It's huge as it seems everyone if Forks and La Push comes.

Megan and I want to celebrate our birthdays in a totally different way. Everyone says 'Happy Birthday!' and then we go on through out the day like it was a normal day.  
We were hopeless as we knew this way was ever going to happen, especially if Alice was living in this house.

"It's ok, girls, we've discussed your birthday with Alice. She was heartbroken with your decision but she finally agreed to keep it small." dad promised.  
"Really?" Megan asked sounding eager and excited.

"Yes really." mom laughed.

I suddenly perked up as my dream slowly faded away from my mind. I sat up on my dad's lap as I got up and skipped down the stairs with Megan following close behind me. I plopped down in my chair as Megan did the same thing.

"Well isn't some little girls happy on their birthday." Grandpa smiled as he handed us our breakfast.

"Do I really have to eat human food on our birthday?" I whined to Grandpa.

Ever since I found out what I was, I never was that thrilled for human food ever again. Megan on the other hand acted like a human would scarf any kind of food down her throat as fast as she could, then she would finish mine.

"Yes you do, you have to get your energy from somewhere, Jess, so pick something- human food or animal blood." Grandpa told me.

I sighed as I poked my egg with my fork and stuck it in my mouth.

I've tried animal blood before, to see what I would get my energy from. I hated the smell of their blood and when it entered my mouth it was horrible so I suddenly knew where my energy was coming from, from now on- human food.

Every bite I fed my mouth I felt annoyance fill my body as I was tired of human food. I ate slowly as Megan finished with her plate when I was only half way threw my plate.

Megan stabbed her fork through all my pancakes as she stuck them onto her plate and ate them twice the pace I was eating at.

Megan knew that I didn't care that she would take food from off my plate, because at the end it wouldn't really matter she would eat my left overs anyways.

I ate with annoyance all the way through as Megan and I finished at the same time.

I stood up as I took Megan's plate and put it on top of mine.

"Let me wash those for you." Alice offered as she took the plates out of my hands and kissed my head.

I rolled my eyes as I knew exactly what she was doing. "Alice just because you wash our plates doesn't mean we are going to change our decision on the party."

She turned around as she stuck her tongue out at me like a five year old would do. Edward chuckled as he probably read her thoughts.

She spun back around as she stopped. She stood there for a minute while starring off into space. She suddenly gasped and dropped the plates, as the syrup from the plate drizzled off the broken glass and onto the floor.

"Alice, how long?" Edward asked sounding really mad.

"Two months, then the Volturi will come to destroy them." Alice said starring into space, sounding like she was sleep talking.


End file.
